


Anything We Want

by Alsin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsin/pseuds/Alsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his wife Kushina and newborn son. Minato and Kakashi start a relationship that does nothing do with love. Can Kakashi help Minato get over his grief over Kushina and just maybe turn their relationship into something more. Or will it turn tragedy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta'd so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately. Feedback will be nice.

Kakashi alright know when Minato fuck him, it has nothing to do with love. No, when Minato fucks him, he's motivated only by grief, betrayal, and loss. Though Minato is an expert of hiding his emotion, Kakashi knows he's thinking about the loss of his wife and son.

 

Minato mind right now is not about his wife but Kakashi slim shoulders, narrow hips, and flat stomach. His pink lips, mixed match eyes, and hair that never gravity down. He closes his eyes against the images, but they’re branded hot across his eyelids, seared across his vision, blindingly exquisite, and achingly devastating. 

When Kakashi parts his thighs wider, throws an arm over his head to brace himself, and push back into the man’s thrusts. He arches beneath him, jerks up again. His nails dig into the headboard, leaving thinly half-moon imprints in the wood; reveal the pale grain beneath the dark surface.

“Careful, Kakashi,” Minato says; his voice was low but rough. “Or you’ll do some damage on yourself.”

“I don’t care.”

“But I do.” The man moves his hand to the curve of Kakashi’s waist, holding him still. Kakashi growls, and Minato smirks, slowing his movements. His leisurely pace seen maddening to Kakashi.

Kakashi just wants his sensei to fuck him hard and fast until he can think of nothing else beside from Minato, and the way it feels being inside him, splitting him open, pound him into the mattress. But the man won’t do it. He just refuses to lose himself like that, refuses to shed that last layer of control.

After all, he might forget that it not about love or affection or even lust that drives him to Kakashi’s bed at night. No, it’s nothing so indulgent, so weak. Minato has never been ruled by his emotions, especially not now. Not when he’s determined to never let himself feel again.

“Kami, just fuck me.” Kakashi gasps as he clenches around him, jerks his hips ineffectually.

But Minato just laughs and continues to push in, pull out of him slowly, steadily. “I was under the impression that I was doing just that.” Aside from the slight waver in his voice, perfectly calm, collect, and restrained.

Kakashi can’t stand it.

He wraps his leg around Minato’s hip, and tries to pull him closer, by forcing him to move faster. His other heel presses into the bed as he tilts his hips, tries not to cry out, and not to beg for more. The sheets are twisted underneath him, his muscles ache, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters for him is the press of Minato’s skin against his own, the slick warm slide of his cock inside his body. 

He reaches for his own cock; it’s damp and hard (so hard) against his stomach. But Minato bats his hand away. “No.”

Minato curls his own fingers around him. It’s at once exquisite and not nearly enough. Minato’s hand moves deliberately, carefully as he strokes him up and down.

“Oh… oh yes,” Kakashi hears himself say. “Do it. Get me off.”

Something flashes in Minato’s eye. It’s the closest he ever comes to letting his control slip. Kakashi couldn’t help but likes it.

The man grabs his hip with his free hand, fingers pressing into Kakashi’s skin. He’ll be bruised (He’s always bruised after they fuck). Kakashi has spent hours in front of the mirror tracing the marks Minato leaves on his skin. The scratches and the bite mark on his chest (some was pink and fading while the others are still red and angry). He maps them with his fingers and remembers his sensei hands there. Some bruises are purple and bluish gray. Others are yellowing from days before.

Minato’s hips move faster now; his rhythm is off. The pleasure is razor sharp, and Kakashi wants it all. He twists his fingers in the sheets, pulling them off the mattress, and clenches his eye shut. Minato tugs at his cock, hand sliding over the slick smooth curve of cock-head, as his hips snap against his once more.

Then Minato leans forward, lips skim along Kakashi’s jaw before using his sharp teeth nip at his neck. The nip breaks the skin causes Kakashi to hiss arch up beneath him.

It’s enough.

Kakashi cries out as he comes; feeling warm wetness spill between them, smear across their stomachs as his sensei pushes into him again, harder this time. Then he stiffens, cock jerking and pulsing as he spends himself.

Kakashi release the breath that he was holding. Minato rolls over, and Kakashi forces himself not to groan at the sudden emptiness he feels when his cock slips from inside him. He doesn’t regret what they did together. No, that not all but he couldn’t help but feel a bit strange, a bit unsettled, whenever they’re done fucking. It’s as if his entire body was lit with fire (the air around them heavy and intense).

He’s given everything he possibly has give, and he knows Minato will never have anything to give in return. Kakashi sighs and tires to fight off the swell of sadness that threaten to wash over him as his sensei sit up, presses a perfunctory kiss to his temple, and makes his ways to the bathroom. He returns a moment later with a warm washcloth.

Kakashi can’t look at him as carefully, gently wipes his stomach, his tights clean. He can’t look because he’s certain his expression will say too much. He know that it will give away to much. 

Minato smoothes the towel over his skin just as he prepares to clean himself. This cleansing is all part of the ritual (much like the sex). Kakashi despises that Minato wants (needs) him in this way. Moreover, he hates himself for his own weakness, for giving into his own desires, his own love - no, He stops himself short. He’ll choke on the word before he lets it escape. It’s only a fantasy, of course. Minato will never have him in that way. Kushina is the only person he’ll ever truly love, she is gone. And there is nothing Kakashi can do to change that.

So He lets him fuck him; kiss him until his mouth is bloody red and swollen. 

After ward, Kakashi has barely managed to catch his breath when Minato is reaching for his pant on the floor (the last twist of the knife). He never stay for the night, of course so it would be absurd to expect him to stay. But Kakashi wish that once… just once that the man would lay curled beside him (his head resting in the crook of his arm) for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story is unbeta'd so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately.

It's three days before he sees Minato again.  
The man seems to be losing track of time more and more lately. It worries Kakashi, but a lot of things do.  
Minato spends his days in his office cope up. Kakashi has no idea what he's doing in there. He's also quite certain he doesn't want to know. He hasn't been to the office for weeks (months?), but then he wouldn't be expected to. After all, his wife is dead. It's natural for him to mourn her.  
But Kakashi knows this is something different.  
Obito is gone. Rin retire from the shinobi world to raised her family.  
It won't be long now.  
He's quite certain Minato hasn't fed in days (far too long, considering his mental state). But the man doesn't seem to hear when Kakashi suggests they eat out.  
Instead, he takes Kakashi's hand in his and leads him to his bedroom. "Undress for me." His voice is low and perfectly measured. He sits on the edge of the bed, expression blank, as Kakashi's fingers fumble with the buttons on his shirt.  
The man’s cold detachment, his near clinical regard over him, should have upset him, well should be (at the very least) temper the arousal he feels whenever Minato pays him any attention at all. But the intensity of his emotionless gaze sends spirals of want slipping through his veins. And the face that Minato is here with him at all cause his heat to bloom in the pit of his stomach, coil around the base of his spine, and flush his skin with warmth.  
Kakashi stands there for a moment, shoulders back, spine straight, as Minato’s eyes drift down and up to his face. His thoughts are quiets, but his lips twist just so (the faintest hinge of a smile). “Mask off, too.” he says. “I want to look at you.”  
Kakashi couldn’t help but blush as his finger pull down his mask that mask his face. He pushes down the mask but refuse to be embarrassed at how achingly hard he alright is.  
Minato stare.  
And Kakashi knows he is aroused. He could tell by the way he something look at him. But he know that he nothing but a replaceable for Kushina. Kakashi’s chest clenched, and he knows everything has fallen apart. (Their entire world unraveled into plea threads), and he knows nothing will be right again.  
That’s why he’s here, of course naked, venerable, and completely exposed, standing before the only man he’s ever loved (who will never able to love him back).  
“Turn around.”  
And Kakashi does, slowly but deliberately knowing that Minato like to look at him.  
“Gorgeous.”  
As the word unfurls between them, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel very thrill of excitement twine round his heart.  
“Come here.” Minato’s voice is soft now, nearly tender, and when he slides his hands up and down Kakashi’s arms, fingers circling his biceps, tracing the curve of an elbow, his touch is reverent and gentle (but not loving, never loving). And Kakashi knows Minato cares for him. He will always care for him, but it will never be for the right reason.  
Still, Kakashi sighs, arches into his touch, and does not begin to contemplate the man’s motivations. It is enough that he's here with him now. Minato’s hands drop to his waist; his fingers skim softly over his hipbones before tracing the shadow that runs along the curve of his thigh. Kakashi trembles and wants, want, wants….  
“Oh… oh, god,” He gasps, and the man chuckles, a warm sound deep in his chest that does delicious things to Kakashi’s skin.  
“Touch me, please.” Sometimes, Kakashi find he’s not above begging.  
“No,” the man responds, and Kakashi squirms, trying to force Kakashi’s fingers to his cock, but he holds himself won’t let him move.  
Kakashi groans.  
And Minato’s smirk is infuriating. “Tonight, I think I’d rather suck you. Let you thrust into my mouth until that pretty cock of yours comes down my throat.”  
Oh. “Oh, fuck…” He’s shaking now, stomach muscles taut and tight. He clenches his hands into his fist, feels the sharp press of his nails into his palms, and tries desperately not to fall into pieces, not to cry out loud, not to come all over himself and onto the floor before Minato has so much as touched him.  
He tugs Kakashi toward him, pulling him between the opening slice of his thighs, and leans forward to exhale a warm cool gust of air on his skin. Kakashi bites his lip and cannot look at the man’s between his legs. But then again Minato’s tongue (warm and wet was tantalizing slow) slips down the length of his shaft, then up and down again.  
Kakashi’s fingers are in Minato’s hair, twisting and tugging, but he doesn’t increase his pace, doesn’t suck him into his perfect mouth. Instead he continues that tortuous slide until Kakashi is certain he can’t stand it anymore.  
“Oh…Min--oh,” He gasps through gritted teeth. “It’s too much. I’ll come if you don’t-” With one more twist of his tongue, he pulls away, and Kakashi grips the base of his erection tightly, forces the urgency away.  
“So respondent, so eager you are,” the man says softly. “So close already. And I haven’t even swallowed you down. Haven’t let you fuck my mouth like I know you would love me to do.”  
Kakashi holds his breath, grips his cock tighter. The pain is a welcome counterpoint to Minato’s teasing touch. “Please…” He rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet as Minato watches him calmly, impassively.  
If it weren’t for the noticeable bulge in Minato’s pant, Kakashi would think he had no effect on the man all.  
“You’re beautiful like that,” He says after a moment.  
“Like what?” He asks breathless, as the man’s fingers stroke along his thighs. “Desperate and begging?”  
“No. Hard,” Minato smiles “Hard for me.” He wets his lips; his eyes become lustful “So hard that I think you might come even if I don’t touch you at all.”  
Kakashi is trembling; he’s close. He hates that the man can do this to him, and he is ashamed he can’t resist (doesn’t want to resist).  
But still, the way the man looks at him never fails to thrill him to no end.  
“Please,” He says again, and Minato complies, leaning forward to take him into his mouth, sucking gently, curving one hand around Kakashi’s hip to pull him closer, encourage him to rock forward, thrust into that perfect wet warm heat.  
He moves his hips steadily, in and out, in and out again. The sounds Minato makes are breathtaking, erotic, divine as he swallows around his cock, and all too soon he’s there. Kakashi feels the familiar burn coil around his base of his spine, tighten in his stomach, and make his muscles clench. And it’s all he can do to gasp “Minato--- I’m...” before he’s coming, jaw tight and knees weak, spurting down the man’s perfect throat.  
His legs would give out if Minato weren’t holding him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry that you had to wait for so long! Real life took over and I had not a chance to write for a couple of months. Moreover, I am slowly coming back to writing and here proof.
> 
> In addition, I do not know when the next chapter will be up, I have an outline of the next chapter but I will try to do something and write it before the end of the month. No promises, though.


	3. author note

Hi guys!

Sorry I have been kinda MIA. I have been without my computer and laptop this whole time. I ended up buying a new laptop because my old ones is at a point where it’s not worth it to fix it, but to rather just buy a whole new system. Which is what I did. I do also have a PC that I play games on and such, but I don’t use it for writting/blogging/website stuff.

In case you were wondering, my old laptop and computer was over 8 years old, had only 3gb of ram, and a super old Pentium processor. My laptop has been through hell, lol. It needed a new battery as the one it had no longer charged (it had to be plugged in constantly). I had to replace the keyboard, the USB/charger hub (I got a cheap replacement and two of the usb ports and the ethernet port were broken), and the trackpad/mouse. Not to mention, the Wifi adapter in it was so old that it couldn’t keep up with my internet. It would only get 7-10MBPS when my wifi clocks out at upto 40MBPS (90+ hardlined).

This new laptop isn’t that amazing either, but it’s new and has everything I need it to have. I just need to get used to it also windows 10 is weird... but oh boy, I forgot gimp ran this fast, haha! :)

So, here I am, back at your disposal. Also, sorry to everyone who’s message and I haven’t returned it.

New chapters will be posted in February.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kakashi was around fifteen year old when the nine tail fox attack. Minato is mostly around in his late twenty when he became Hokage. I research on the age content for sex and in Japan the age contact is thirteen. So in other word, Minato is not raping Kakashi at all.


End file.
